


Adventures of Us

by Zuzanny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Archir pirates, Bounty Hunters, Corn - Freeform, Earth is in forbiden space, Fic from 1990's, IN SPACE, Probably discontinued, anthropomorphic animal characters, space adventures, space travel, telepathic soul mate, written by teenagers... and you can tell?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny
Summary: Azurie and Bunny Red are bounty hunters on many missions. One of which is to return to humans to Earth. Another is to save the universe... and not be killed.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing his fic... early 1990's with some friends from highschool adding their characters in. It wasn't a roll playing game, it was more them wanting to be inserted into my story.

Zuzanny's Note: This was written in approximately 1998 (ISH!), and is in the original form. Please don't bug me about the spelling. We were teens when we wrote it.

ADVENTURES OF US.

By Zuzanny, Sparky, and Poss.

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)

"Ready for action!" Azurie yelled to the others around him. Sparky was ready for action with Serina at her side. While Serina was repeating her saying again to the 'g' guards, Azurie (A cat), Sparky (A human), Bunny Red (A rabbit), and Foxy (A fox) ran off to the space ship,'Dawey-Kay', waiting out back. Azurie piloted, Sparky was the navigator, Red sat polishing her twin lasers, and Foxy just sat doing nothing because she didn't have to.

"Serina wouldn't listen to me when I told her that we were going now." Sparky said turning back to talk to Foxy.

"Oh well, you told her to come. She'll be a road kill in no time." Red yawned sarcastically. The ship took off leaving a large cloud of dust trailing behind it at the click of a finger. Sparky had fixed up the ship by adding a new 5000 power engine that she had constructed because she was a computer genius. It was just after blast off when they all heard the bottom of the ship bang. Azurie asked Sparky to man the controls while he and Foxy lifted the bottom hatch and saw Serina hanging on the landing wheel bawling because they were going to leave her behind, and because she could fall back to the disappearing planet below them. Before the ship could get any higher Azurie told Foxy to get Serina in before they entered hyper space (Which he was now preparing for). She reached down and pulled her up. Serina thanked her with a BIG Sob. Foxy tried comforting her in the ships lounge.

"Come on honey, don't cry, we're taking you home now." Foxy said sympathetically.

"But I don't want to go home, I'm just scared. I was almost left behind and captured by the Galactic Guards! Waaaaaaa!"

"Would of saved us a lot of pain and trouble." Said Red in a sour tone.

"Red, don't be mean. How would you like it if I got captured by the "G" guards? Huh?" Azurie asked her.

"I'd probably be a lot happier if you were." She laughed in her usual cruel way.

"Fine!" Azurie retorted kind of cut, getting up from the pilot seat and taking off towards the back of the ship.

"Where are you going Azza?" Sparky asked him. Azurie tapped into the communication satellite.

"Calling the "g" Guards so Red will be happy. I'm wanted by them any way."

"Don't be stupid!" Red screamed. "I'm wanted by them too! If you cause them to catch me, I'll, I'll... Kick you so hard you'll be singing like a blue bird!"

"As if! After all you're only a girl." Azurie teased.

"Take that back you coward, or else-" Red hissed.

"Or else what?"

"Or you'll be sing'en sooner than you think!"

"Yeah, right." Azurie crossed his arms in defiance.

"Wanna try me? You little whelp!" Red screamed in anger with her fists in his face.

"No, I'll be okay." He said leaning away from her. He knew she would be able to kill him quite easily, if she decided to put him out of his misery after she'd be finished with him, that is. Who could tell with her mood swings.

"Then take it back!" Her teeth were clenched.

"Okay, okay! It's back already. You win. Again."

Red smiled with satisfaction.

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
Meanwhile far away in another part of that particular galaxy, floated the Codder. Hartjolo had taken command since Jarvis had previously been captured by our faithful Bounty hunters, Azurie and Bunny Red.

"Don't worry sir." said Jodia, one of Hartjolo's minions. "We'll get him back. I'll send the girls over for a bit of after hours' service. That'll soon get him to see things our way."

"It wont work Jod. That so called good guy Azurie is wise to our ways. And that pest Bunny Red never leaves his side. It seems that the only way to capture Azuri is to somehow separate the two of them and then take him prisoner. Which won't be easy. But then, and only then, will the galaxcy be ours to conquer..." Hartjolo said with a depressed sigh. Jodia reached across the control panel to send out a transmission to the Archir pirates, a troop of dangerous beauties for hire, under the command of Charazan, and all Anchillion's like Azurie.

"We might as well try them. What have we got to loose?" Jodia said half to her self.

"Yeah, sure. What ever." Hartjolo said with out his usual enthusiasm. He slumped in his seat. "But first, we need to flush them out of hyperspace." Then he brightened. "Get me Larshia."

"Yes Sir."

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
While this was happening, our heroes, Azurie and Bunny Red and their faithful companions Serina, Sparky, and Foxy where continuing on their way to earth.

"You guys... I'm getting kind'a hungry. Could make a quick stop at a Taco Bill's, or something like that?" Pleaded Serina.

"Oh Serina! Is food all you can think about?" Red said with an irritated tone.

"Well I'm hungry! A girl has to eat, doesn't she."She retorted.

"Most girls don't eat like she does." Azurie muttered to Sparky. Sparky giggled.

"I heard that!" Serina retaliated with a slight quiver in her voice.

"It's okay Serina." said Foxy. "Nobody is picking on you. We're all hungry, but the point if the matter is, where are we going to find a fast food joint in this part of the universe? We're not in our own galaxy you know"

"She has got a point. We don't even know where we are." Said Sparky.

"What do you mean we don't know where we are?" Azurie asked in a quiet voice.

"Well, according to the main control center, the coordinates that I have given it are not the ones that it has recorded. I'm afraid we have an extremely bad case of the 38256. A case like this hasn't been recorded for at least 400 years. The computer's saying that there's some kind of spacial distortion, but it's not coming up on the radars. Any way it says that..." Sparky chattered excitedly.

"Can you please translate?" Azurie asked Foxy. But before she could answer...

"Allow me" Came an unknown voice from behind them.

"Shanamah!" Cried Bunny Red running over and embracing the Paldorian princess. "What are you doing here? How did you get on the ship?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, first I'll tell you what Sparky said. Only this time in words you can understand. To give it to you straight we're lost. Million's of miles off course. And all because of some distortion in space. But there is a good side, I'm also pretty good with computers and I'm sure that if Sparky and I spent some time working on it we could get the computer to give us the right coordinates."

"And mean while we just float around... Lost in the darkness of space... La di da di da, la di da di da... Until we all silently rot away with out a trace..." Azurie declared dramatically.

"Oh shut up! They're doing the best they can." Foxy snapped rolling her eyes.

Azurie stepped back with his hands in the air as if to admit defeat.

"Woa, what's your problem?" He asked.

"Give you one guess." Foxy glared discreetly in Shanamar's direction.

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)

Back on the Codder, Hartjolo was plotting to capture Azurie.

"Larshia! Come here at once" he growled.

"Yes sir?" She bowed low.

"Why have we not caught them yet. I am getting very impatient!"

"Yes sir, I know that you are, but those scoundrels know all of our old plans of attack, so we have to make up all new ones."

"Well surly it can`t be that hard!" Hartjolo yelled angrily.

"We should be done shortly sir." Larshia bowed again and turned to leave.

"Well make it snappy! And get me some breakfast. You know how hungry I get after I've finished being depressed!"

"Yes sir." Larshia tried not to grin.

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
Back with Red and Azurie.

"How is it going guy's?" Asked Red. Shanamah and Sparky were lying under the control panel welding and crossing wires, reprogramming the flight computer, and all that technical stuff. But they were under strict directions from Azurie not to fiddle around with his 'Dixta' files. Out the back in the ship's lounge, the others were playing a game of poker. They were bored.

"Almost done... There, all finished." Shanamah answered happily "Now I know

where we are. Red, do you remember Raydon from Space flight graduation?"

"Yeah, but what does he have to do with us being lost?"

"This is his galaxy. To his people he is known as Prince Raydon, soon to be king." She said dreamily.

"Road kill Raydon? Prince?!" Red almost choked.

"Yup. And speaking of that, there's his home planet now." Shanamah pointed out the port hole to the approaching plane."The landing dock is on the other side. I called and told him we were coming so he should be there waiting for us"

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
In the back ground Serina said, "Read 'em and weep!" Azurie threw his cards to the table while playing with a chain he wore around his neck, and Foxy's chin dropped in disbelief. Serina gathered up the ball bearings and nuts,they used as the wagers, greedily.

"I don't believe it!" Foxy blinked. "It's just...Unbelievable."

"The girl's a shark." Azurie smiled warmly across the table. Serina laughed.

"It's hard to believe that the one thing I'm good at is playing cards. I used to play poker with my Mom and win great hoards from her. It`s great!"

"Not for our pockets." Foxy sighed. "I'm glad we weren't using real money, or we'd be cleaned out!"

"Do you think you could teach ME some of your secrets?" Azurie asked. Serina beamed.

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
The ship docked at Uria Point on the plant Bushido. From there the group headed towards the palace.

"Prince Raydon Please" Shanamah said to the guard at the palace gates. The guard stepped forward to stop them.

"Sorry Ma'am, the Prince has specifically asked that he not be disturbed today. He has special guests." He said.

"Just tell him Princess Shanamah is here." She replied calmly.

"Sorry Miss, orders is orders."

"Do as the lady commands." Said Azuie stepping forward.

"Yeah," Agreed Red doing the same. "Or I'll knock your head off at warp speed!"

"Sorry Miss, orders is still orders." The guard stood his ground. Bunny Red began to roll up her sleeve when,

"What's all this I hear about knocking heads off at warp speed?" Came a voice from above. They looked up at the top of the wall.

"Raydon!" Screamed Shanamah as he ran down. She ran to meet him and threw her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too" He whispered.

"And I'm missing the whole point here." Red was puzzled. Azurie put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "While those two are being 'reunited', let's get some munches!"

"I'll second that!" Serina cried joyfully.

"Me too." Foxy agreed.

"Coming Red?" Azurie asked as he turned away from the couple who were now engaged in a pashing on session. Red nodded and followed. As they walked, Serina jabbered on about, "Hot fudge sundaes, and chocolate cheese cake, with some hamburgers, French fries, all topped up with a hot cup of cocoa!"

"I hope this town has a place that sells that stuff," Sparky whispered to Foxy. "or she'll start whingeing again."

Serina walked beside Azurie all the way to the market place.

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)

The Cambura Market was very large and busy. Many kinds of life forms were shopping there. Serina spied a few food stalls, all selling food that would melt or do something like that to her insides. In less than an hour she was in a worse then grumpy mood.

"It's not fair!" She stomped her foot. "This place has enough foods from places that I can't even pronounce! Why can't it have chocolate cheese cake?" She burst out balling. The others looked around at a loss. All the passers by stopped.

"Stop it Serina, the people here are watching us!" Red hissed quietly. To try and distract her, Sparky picked up a large gem to show her, from the stall next to where they were standing. It was a Sapphire. Serina was captivated.

Off in the shadows, a group of strangers materialized and watched the five companions, in particular the cat completely dressed in blue. He was their target.

As the five wandered away, the strangers followed, at a distance. There were seven of them, all female, all ravishing, and all EXTREMELY dangerous. They were the Archir Pirates, and now the hunter had become the hunted.

As they watched their prey walk away, Charazan felt a twinge in her heart. At the same time, Azurie felt a tug on his mind and turned around. He eyed the shadows where the girls were hiding. They pressed back against the brick wall trying not to be seen. Unable to see any thing, he continued walking beside Red. The pirates took on one of their disguises and began mingling in with the crowd.

They followed the five companions down the main street at a distance when suddenly Serina started jumping up and down yelling out,

"Oh my God! There's a FOOD store over there! Quick let's go, come on, I'm hungry. I'll have some chocolate cheese cake and a big double bacon burger with a small coke and fries," She called as she ran over to the stand and ordered. "Oh! And a hot chocolate sundae with nuts with a bar of chocolate crunch flavor. Thanks . That'll do for now." She walked back to the group with a big pile of food in her arms.

"That'll do for now" Everybody (except Azurie) replied in surprise.

"Are you sure you won't need any more?" Red asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want to get fat, would I?" Serina said sheepishly.

They walked over to some out door tables and sat down to let her eat. Azurie continuously looked over his shoulder.

"What are you looking at Azza?" Sparky asked.

"We're being followed. I don't know why, but we are." He whispered. Red tuned around and surveyed the passers by.

"Really?" She turned back. "Well, who ever they are don't seem to be following us now. Are they?"

Azurie looked. He began curling his fingers around the chain he wore, fingering the small disk it held.

"No. I can't see them. At least I don't think so..."

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
A while later...

"Come on Sparky, Rinna. Do you want to come with us on the grand tour of this remarkable City'. Foxy said poshly. "After all, it's not every day when two Earthers come to visit us."

"You'll see it's sights... Experience the great experiences... Smell the smells of an extreamly over-populated planet... Blah Blah Blah." Red continued for her. "It's goodstuff!"

"Sounds fun. Don't you reckon Serina?" Sparky said. Serina nodded eagerly with her mouth full of chocolate ice cream. While they were talking, the Archir pirates were getting closer. They had taken on the form of belly dancers and were attracting a lot of wanna-be customers, most of who ended up being bonked over the head with a lead pipe. The youngest pirate named Ginger was the one who'd do the damage. When Charazan helped Ginger to drag one of the men around the corner to the alley way where they stacked the rest of their victims, Azurie felt again the tug on his mind. He looked up and saw the pirate watching him as well. There was something about her that was compelling, yet he knew she was dangerous. The feeling stayed and flashed warning signals in his mind. He stood up dazed, and bolted before his friends could stop him. As he ran he pressed a button on his belt and was engulfed in his battle armor. The people who saw this parted for him to get past.

"Just like a man to run off for no reason." Red hissed sourly crossing her arms as seven Anchillion women ran past the table, knocking people out of the way.

"Do you think they have something to do with Azza?" Sparky asked. Red shook her head then stopped to consider.

"Possible. He never did seem to go for his own kind..." She said dreamily. Suddenly her wrist gauntlet sprung to life with red lights. They Jumped. Red pressed one of the buttons and on the screen was Azurie's face, the back ground zooming past as he ran with the girls about a hundred meters behind him.

"Turo cazza, tonobissica! Eant'e doshm'e kika!" He cried rapidly, slipping back into his own language.

"Hang on Azza," Red answered trying to catch his words. "Slow down, I can't understand!" On the screen Azurie looked over his shoulder. "I can tell you're in some kind of distress..." She continued. Azurie nodded vigorously.

"Jebi vanum enti cosca gelopen'e. Eh'e mindor'e Quincichs." He managed to slow down a bit because he had stopped running. Red was annoyed with him.

"Get it through you'r head," Her tone was harsh as she spoke each word slowly. "I can't understand a single word of Anchillion! You know that! Now take a deep breath, and talk properly!"

"Archir pirates!" He screeched continuing on with his run.

"Oh." Red looked up at the others. "I can now see why he's distressed." Back at the screen. "Why did you run then you idiot? You should of stayed with us, we'd protect you from the likes of THEM."

"Well I'm sorry Mrs. hunter magnifique, but I didn't seem to think of that at the time. I mean, why should I? I'M ONLY A MALE!"

"Archir pirates are not very nice to males of their kind." Red tried to explain to Serina. Sparky already read about them in the ship's computer.

"And what's even worse is, Charazan's already linked up with my mind. I don't know how, but..." He slowed his pace again. "She's making it reeeally hard for me to concentrate..." His words were starting to slur.

"Quick, look around. Where are you?" Red cried with suddenly more concern than before.

"I-I don-t know. You look." He waved his end of the gauntlet around so Red could survey his location, but it was too fast. She told him this. "Sorry." He said, his voice fading. "I-I can't k-keep my eyes open. They're coming. I can sense them..." He leaned up against a brick walk panting for air.

"Hang on Azza, I'm coming. Try to fight Charazan off until we get there, 'kay?" Azurie smiled weakly and nodded. But Red was too late. She watched as the Archir pirates pounced on him. Azurie roundhouse kicked the closest girl, then threw a punch at another. Ginger threw an explosive devise on the ground at his feet, blowing him against the brick wall. He struggled to stand up leaning on wall to do so. He looked up the pirates who were now putting on gas masks. Tellissa (the tallest one) threw a gas bomb at him, but it had no effect because of his battle armor.

"His helmet!" Charazan pointed. Azurie slipped back wards as the girls crouched down to pounce. In his muddled state they pinned him to the ground with ease, and began to tare at his helmet.

"Let me go! Get off me!" He screamed. Red watched asC harazan approached the still struggling Azurie and stood over him in triumph. The girls finally managed to pull his helmet off. Azurie kicked Tellissa in the leg.

"I don't see why we should give this one to Hartjolo." She grinned showing her very sharp pointed teeth. "I think we'll keep him." Red heard Azurie give out a muffled protest then the vision jumped around, suddenly quieting to nothing. She guessed the others had whacked him over the head. Charazan continued to grin until she saw Bunny Red's face staring up at her. Red jumped back with a scream as the bottom of a foot slammed into the screen, followed by black and white fuzz.

"This is bad." Red told Sparky. "I think Hartjolo was originally behind it, but now the Archir pirates have got their own ideas. I'm worried about what Azurie said about the mind link."

"She's telepathic, so what?" Serina shrugged. Red turned sharply to her.

"No you GIT! Anchillion's arn't telepathic at all! Not unless they're meant to be mates..."

"Eeoou- Grose out!" Serina Dry retched. Red shuddered too.

"Anchillion's belie that there is only one mate of their species per one. If a pair find that they can communicate to each other through their minds, with in a certain distance, then they're mates. Sick, huh."

"And they don't get a choice?" Sparky exclaimed. "That sucks! What if they don't like the other one?"

"Too bad I guess."

"Ladie's," Foxy interrupted. "Aren't we getting a bit off the subject?'

"Yeah! We have to find Azza!" Sparky punched the air.

"And quick before Charazan disfigures his body too much!" Red added under her breath.

They all ran off back to the Dawey-Kay hoping they could catch up with the Archir pirates out in space.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures of Us

Part 2

Charazan marched ahead of the six others of the special team of pirates. She was the leader of the Archir, a gang of dangerous seductive feline beauties for hire, and the most beautiful of the lot. She had long golden hair, black and red body armor, dark blue eyes, and the figure of a barbie doll. They all did. On her team was Tallissa, the tallest- with bobbed brown hair, brown body armor and blue eyes, Firea- with shoulder length red hair, green body armor, and green eyes. She had a scar across the left side of her face. Nass- Dark black pigtails, purple body armor, and brown eyes, Hiym- Kind of short with hazel hair, body armor, and eyes, Sting- flat top with a red bandanna around her head, red body armor, and green eyes, Cariss- blond hair, green and yellow striped body armor, and brown eyes, and finally Ginger- the youngest. With orange frizzy hair, purple and white body armor, and green eyes. These were some of the most feared women in the galaxy. Especially for others of their kind. Anchillion males dreaded them because they were prone to capturing and torturing a male for strange reasons. No one ever escaped their clutches- And lived.

Now she marched ahead of her team, who were dragging their latest prisoner along the corridors of their ship, 'The Neantos'. He was a young bounty hunter named Azurie. Charazan was supposed to deliver him to Hartjolo for extermination, but didn't count on the Anchillion mind link. That is when a pare meet, they will know they're true mates because they'd have a mind link. Within a certain distance. Even though Charazan had never met him before, and had had many lovers form other parts of other galaxies, she'd never felt like this. She was in love with him, but couldn't show it. Not yet. Not in front of her girls. Not unless she could convince him to join her. Which would be difficult because, he didn't love her. He loved another from a different species. She knew this. He was unconscious after the girls had beaten him senseless at the Combora Market place, and she could ride his mind even when he couldn't- or wouldn't - sense hers. She decided to turn that to her advantage.

Firea lead the six in a song of triumph and Charazan pulled them to a stop out the front of her room. "Bring him in here," She said as the doors slid open. "I wish to interrogate him personally." The girls did as she ordered and lay him on her bed, then left in a hurry. Charazan locked the door behind them. Her room was about the size of a normal bedroom. With green carpet and yellow walls. It wasn't what you'd expect a pirate queen to sleep in. Only the bed was richly furnished, with a bedside table. There was no evidence of stolen hoards. In the middle of one of the walls was a desk with a large mirror. In the wall high above the bed was a window so she could see out into space. There was a wardrobe with various kinds of space suits and dresses, but the room was other wise bare.

Azurie was dressed in his black and blue battle suit. Red blood dribbled down the side of his face, clotting in his blond hair from where Ginger had hit him with a lead pipe. It also leaked out of his wrist onto the red satin sheets, from where Charazan had stomped his communicator to bits- probably breaking plenty of his bones. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and was slightly blind in his right eye from a previous hunt. Charazan had heard about how Jarvis, once one of her employers, had done that by whipping him in his face. Jarvis had quickly been apprehended by her hunter and his partner. She was curious in why Azurie hadn't killed Jarvis for scaring his life. She would of if she was in his position. She could sense he was beginning to surface. Quickly she dimmed the lights and dressed in a light and flowey bed dress. She prepared basins of hot waster to bathe his wounds with, and plenty of dressing.

First she slipped his boots off and dumped them on the floor. Then she deactivated his battle armor buy pressing on his belt buckle revealing his blue cotton clothes. She unbuckled the belt. It had all kinds of buttons and compartments in it. She threw it in the corner. She reached for her bed side dagger and crawled onto the bed with it. Azurie stirred but didn't quite surface. She cut the cloth from his wrists and up his arms. Then she slit the torso back revealing his very well built chest. He stirred again, each time coming closer to waking. Charazan snuggled up next to him and lay her head on his shoulder. Her heart was beating like a club. She stroked the short fur on his chest, each time getting lower. Then he woke with a start. He lay still for a few seconds trying to figure out where he was before he turned his head towards Charazan. She sat up and grinned at him. He groaned disdainfully. She accidentally leaned on his battered wrist. Azurie cried out in pain and pulled his hand up close to his shoulder. Charazan looked at him apologetically and firmly reached out to examine the cuts.

"This looks painful." She said, honestly concerned. She twisted his wrist to get better views. Azurie snatched his hand back.

"It's is." He flinched. She nodded. As well as a mangled wrist he had a massive headache. When she picked up a sponge then reached out to touch his head he drew back. She found his disapproval in her slightly shocking. Never before had a man rejected her in any way, and she found this even more invigorating. She loved a good challenge. She tried again, leaning over him. He pulled away further, obviously not finding the situation at all comfortable.

"Come one," She tried to coax him back. "Don't be such a baby. I just want to clean you up a bit."

"That's not all you want!" He snapped pushing her away and rolling off the bed. Obviously his wrist wasn't severely damaged. She reacted with a flash of anger as he moved to stand up.

"Darn tootten that's not all!" She snarled grabbing her dagger. "But before I get what I want, I'm going to have you cleaned up!" She approached him with her dagger ready to stike. He backed away.

"Even after then, you wont get that from me." He assured her. Charazan smirked.

"I always did love a challenge." She licked her teeth. "This will be fun." There was a pause. Azurie scowled at her. Charazan watched as blood ran down his hand. Finaly she let her dagger droop. "Come on. Sit down. I don't want you bleeding all over my new carpet. It doesn't get washed every day you know." She motioned to a chair over at the side of the room with her dresser. Azurie cautiously followed Charazan over, then sat down. First she cleaned up his wrist, pulling out the odd bit of glass and plastic, then she dissenfected the smaller cuts and scratches. While she was doing this, she could sense he was relaxing slightly, letting his guard down, so she started on the cut on his head. He pulled back when she first dabbed it with the cotton balls, but she grabbed him by his chin and held him still. She knelt down beside him to get a better angle at it.

"How do I know that you're not actually poisoning me?" He asked her. She smiled.

"You don't. You just have to trust me. There how's that?" She elevated up to his eye level. He was just taller that her.

"Better... I guess." They gazed deeply into each others eyes.

"Good." She whispered pushing up and kissing him on the mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. Azurie pulled back but she wouldn't let go of him. He stood up and pushed her away. But it was too late. She had already felt his defenses weaken. She knew she was winning.

"Don't do that." He turned away from her.

"Why not?" She taunted. "Scared of what your lady friend back on the planet surface would do to you, huh?"

"Look," He turned back to face her. "why'd you bring me here in the first place. There has to be a reason. I know how you all work. You don't touch any one who you've never had any contact with, so why am I here?" Charazan laughed and walked slowly and slyly towards him. This time he stayed where he was. She grasped his finger tips.

"Some one want's you dead." She answered softly, whispering it in his ear. Azurie looked at her with apprehension. With the ache that Ginger had given him, he knew he wouldn't be able to escape, or fight. Charazan seemed to know this too. She continued to smile. "But I've decided not to hand you over. As long as-"

" As I what?" His tone was defensive. She rested her head against his chest.

"Stay with me. It's your choice. Live or die. Honestly, I know which alternative I would choose if I was in your place." Azurie genuinely was temped at her offer. She truly was beautiful, and his true mate, but for some reason his senses told him no.

"How long do I get to decide?" His question shocked her. Although she already knew it was coming.

"Five minutes." She held up her fingers. "And no longer."

"No." he decided dropping her hands.

"No?!" She cried. He turned and walked a few steps away from her.

"I'd rather be thrown out the air lock then stay with you."

Charazan was personally insulted.

"That can be arranged." She hissed picking her dagger back off the table top and whacking him over the back of his head with the butt. He fell to the ground, barley conscious. "But you wont be let off so lightly. I happen to like you where you are." As he struggled to lift himself up he dimly saw her pull back the bed covers, then she dragged him up onto the mattress. With the last of his failing senses he felt her cutting the rest of his clothes away.

Charazan walked into the room carrying a large bottle of red liquid, and two glasses. Azurie had just woken up and had a massive head ache. Charazan pored the glasses and handed one to him.

"Drink that." She said. "It'll help your head ache go away." Azurie accepted it and began drinking. Charazan watched him with her glass to her mouth. It tasted very sweet, and soothed the pain a little. When his glass was empty, she refilled it. And when that one was empty she refilled it too, and so on until the bottle was almost empty. By the end of it, Azurie was watching her. She smiled back, then leaned over to kiss him. The part of him that wasn't quite drunk yet made him pull back from her. But she continued to kiss him, stoking side of his face. She slid under the satin covers and lay on him.

"No. Ch-charazan... Stop..." He protested weakly. She pulled her night gown off to reveal her bare skin, then resumed the kissing. She clung to him in a way that excited him. But still he protested. "I'm loyal to another woman..." He tried.

"I know." She breathed moving down his neck. He let out a reluctant moan of pleasure, and she knew she was winning. He wouldn't resist her for long. Especially with the drug she had placed in his glass. She felt his fingers running through her hair, and down her back. then he rolled over on top of her. Flesh against flesh enjoying each others warmth. His weight pinned her down. His mouth searched for hers. Charazan wrapped her legs around him and welcomed him.

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
When Azurie opened his eyes eight hours later, Charazan was asleep on his shoulder. Her arms tight around him. For a while he was still groggie, then memories of the past hours returned to him with a blow of remorse more painful than the one Ginger and Charazan together had given him. He simply couldn't believe how easily she had seduced him. Why hadn't he been able to resist her any longer? As far as he knew no man had ever been able to resist her. It wasn't like she was bad in bed or anything, she was great. He was just worried about Red. What would she do if she ever found out? Possibly cut him up into tiny pieces, starting from the feet, while he was awake. His heart ached for her. Even though she was the most robust person he had ever met, and barely showed much affection towards him, they were palls. And he hated thinking that he had let her down. The guilt of the past hours gnawed away at him like a knife. He felt so unclean that he wanted to die.

That air lock is looking prtty good at the moment. He thought. Charazan stirred in her sleep and snuggled up closer to him. Azurie sighed. He had to find a way off of the ship. His head ache had returned.

"I hear Charazan's found another man." Ordessa asked Hiym conversationally in the ship's kitchen. They were on food that night.

"Yep. And he's a hunk." Hiym stirred the large pot of frothing stuff. "Charazan had him taken to her room for a 'personal interrogation'." The girls laughed.

"We all know what that means. How long have they been in there?"

"Coming on twelve hours, thirty five minutes, and nineteen seconds." Hiym looked at her watch.

"He must be pretty good then."

"Charazan's lucky. With her looks she gets all the guys. I wish I could get one every now and then."

"Well you can't have this one." Charazan said from the door way. She was back in her night gown and leaning contently against the door frame. "He's MINE!" She was in a good humor. "What's for dinner, luves?"

Ordessa modeled the pots poshley.

"In this one we have caccoue beans, sinauepumkin, and inchah potatoes-" She declared.

"And over here in these ovens are roast bomo, roast tatoot rat, and finaly roast lamb." Hiym continued.

"Yum!" Charazan licked her lips. "Sounds delicious." She leaned over the pots to smell them.

"Tell us about him Charza." Ordessa inquired. Hiym was equally curious. Charazan sat on on of the clean benches and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, you know how I love a good challenge. So far no one has bested him. He was very heavily guarded against me. I had to persuade him to let his guard down. And that wasn't the easiest thing to do. He wouldn't subside until I called upon Jengi for an anesthetize, but then, WAHOO!" She grinned. "Who would of known he had so much passion locked up so deeply?" She was getting dramatic. "I have decided, that with the help of Jengi's anesthetize, I will assist him in releasing it."

"Ooo!" The girls cooed excitedly.

"Charazan's in looove." Teased Hiym. Charazan smiled warmly at her.

"Lucky duck!" Ordessa tittered. "I'll never find a guy in a million years."

"O'cause you will." Charazan patted her on the back and went to leave.

"Where you going?" Ordessa asked.

"Back to my room." Charazan chuckled ducking out.

"Go for it girl!" Hiym called after her.

Charazan was almost skipping back to her room she was so lighthearted. That was until she arrived there. Just meters from her room she sensed something amiss. When she reached it she unlocked to door from the out side and entered. Azurie was sitting with his head on the table near the wall. His arms dangled down, his wrists soaked in blood. Charazan's dagger was lying in the pools beneath them. He had wrapped a blanket around himself hiding the spare blue flight suit he was wearing that he had had stowed away in his belt. She shrieked and ran forward, ripping her night gown for cloth to close the wounds with. Azurie was still alive and didn't want her help. Tears of quilt streamed down his pale face.

"You stupid dolt!" She pulled him up then slapped him across the face. "No one dies on this ship unless I order it. And especially not MY mate in MY room!" Azurie let her bandage the slashes and then fell sobbing on her shoulder. She felt sympathetic for him. "Don't do this to your self. It hurts to see you upset. Believe it or not I do actually love you." Charazan's tone was soft. Nothing like what Red would of used. She would of insulted him before finishing the job. He never cried in front of Red. It was the fact the Charazan was not verbally abusing him and threatening to disembowel him if he didn't shut up that made Azurie break down even further. He wanted out of there. "There there." She rubbed his back and lead him over to the door. She pressed the intercom on. "Sick bay, this is Charazan. Send Tallissa up to prepare for a casualty. And make it snappy. Oh, and tell her to bring a cleaner to my room too." Azurie was starring down at the floor. All Charazan could sense from him was overwhealming guilt. Normally she would be amused at this, but now she wasn't. He was longing for Red, not her, and that hurt. Either she'd have to get ride of Red, or remove her from his mind. But how could she do it?

Her feeling of jealousy for Red was so strong that as they departed to the sick bay, she didn't notice that he was smiling roguishly. He would quickly stop when ever they passed someone, although with his head down, no one would have noticed any way.

The sick bay was on the upper level of the ship. In the elevator Azurie observed the top hatches, and when they were walking, the ventilator shafts. All the women they passed cast furtive glances in his direction. When they did that, Azurie would blush and pull the blanket around him self further. He felt well and truly violated even by their eyes.

The sick bay was painted pink and had a view deck of it's own. The twelve or so beds were so neat they looked far better then any regimental regulations. By the time they arrived, blood was dripping on the floor through the make shift bandages. Azurie was feeling very light headed and his wrists stung with painful throbs. Charazan sat Azurie on the closest bed as Tellissa checked out the wounds. Azurie leaned up against the wall and dozed off as the women analyzed him.

He was helpless. Trapped on the Dawey-kay with a psychotic Bunny Red. He had no weapons and she had her twin lasers. He had no battle armor and she did. She had found out about his affair with some other woman and was dead set on killing him. She was hunting him down and it was just a matter of time before she would find him, hidden in the darkness of the engine room. The ship was relatively large, but not large enough for his liking. Then he felt another presence in the room behind him. The pipes and machinery threw shadows into monstrous forms. There was that fear of that darkness that was all to familiar. The darkness that had terrorized him ever since he was young. Taunting him to come and meet it. To reek the opportunities it could offer. He would always refuse and it would mock him more. But some how this time it was different. It was still as terrifying as usual, but it also had a sense that it belonged to him. All he had to do was accept it. He could feel it creeping closer in the way all his hair stood on end and followed it's movements. He always tracked it this way. Suddenly it pounced, and he ran with a cry leaving it in the engine room, and bumped straight into Red.

"A-Hah!" She shrieked baring her rabbit teeth, her eyes glowing bright red with insanity. She blew him against the corner of the door then to the floor with a blasts of her " Bake" laser in his stomach. He struggled to stand up, clutching at his leaking insides. Blood gushed down his legs onto the floor. Red looked at him and laughed fiendishly. For some reason he couldn't feel any pain, only the realization that he was dying, all because the one he loved was murdering him. Now he was finding it hard to breath. Blood was welling at the back of his throat, then spilling out his mouth. He was falling again and Red was laughing! In the last few seconds of his life, he found himself not calling out for help from Red, Shanamah, or Foxy, or Sparky even, but to Charazan. And for some reason he could feel her beside him, calling his name...

Azurie came into consciousnesses with Charazan giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation and her screaming at the four girls around her. Though he couldn't understand why. He was dimly aware of the other people around him, but he didn't take much notice. His vision was so blurry he could hardly tell one face from the other. He felt so sick he wanted to vomit. Charazan was all over him from the moment she realized that he was actually alive still.

"Gees Tellissa! I asked you to give him enough of that stuff to keep him restrained, not to kill him!"

"I'm sorry Charazan, I had no idea that he'd O.D. on us."

"Some drug expert. Don't even know how the stuff works."

All the voices were echoing around in his head like in a swimming pool. He could hear them, but he couldn't understand them. He had no idea that they had drugged him, and the memories of being killed by his partner had left him confused and muddled even more. If he had been killed, then where was he now? Or had Charazan resuscitated him before he was too far gone? Yes, that had to be it. Charazan had saved his life. He felt so thankful to her that when they were finally alone together that night he let her know with kisses.

That night Charazan knew the girls and her had been successful in eliminating his feelings for Red. Charazan had eventually told them who Azurie was to her and they agreed to help her capture his mind. She implanted images in his mind telepathically, and they supplied the drugs to break down any mental defenses he might have put up. Then she simply created the idea that his love interest wanted to kill him, and did. She was actually surprised the whole charade turned out as well as it did. But she wasn't expecting his reaction to the overdose, and that almost really killed him. There was also some thing that she had discovered about her true mate that disturbed her. Something else wanted him, possibly even more then she did. It had been after him ever since he was tiny. Something that never in all her years in space had she come across any thing like the force she had felt. From that time on she knew her lover was intertwined with the fate of the home planets, and their neighbors. The force went deeper then the world around her, deeper then life it's self. For the first time in a long time she actually felt scared.

Bunny Red screamed in frustration and threw her tray of food at the wall. She was sitting in front of her computer scowling at the message base command had sent her. She felt like flying straight over there and breaking who ever was in charge's neck. How dare they suggest her to just give up on finding Azurie! He was her partner, and there was no way that she would just give up on him. If she was ever in any danger there wouldn't be any thing to get in his way of rescuing her. Now it was her turn. She stood up and stormed past the lounge room of the Dawey-Kay where Foxy, Sparky and Serina were sitting. They watched her storm past into the cock pit.

"Bad news you reckon?" Foxy asked Sparky.

"Bad news." Sparky replied. "But I wonder who for." Red stormed back in with the belt she carried her twin lasers in in her hand.

"For Jarvis and Hartjolo and all those dung hill swine wannabees in the command center that's who!" Red fumed. "Once I get Azza back I'm going to break their lovely little necks and shove their heads up their arses!" She strapped her belt on. "Come on girls. I don't give a two horse headed snot for what those brain dead discrepants think. I'm rescuing Azza!"

The three girls jumped up and cheered then ran to get their weapons together. When they were all assembled in the cockpit, Sparky calculated the various coordinates where the pirates had been reported and took a bearing. Red sat in the pilot seat with Foxy co-piloting. Serina sat behind them.

"According to my calculations, they could be any where between the Vancose sector and the Quinfret sector. At our highest speed we could be there in no less then thrity hours. All we have to do is hope they're even there." Sparky announced.

"Well even if they're not," Red hissed to her self. "I'll hunt them down good and proper."

The two girls could tell she was well and truly pissed off. Sparky, Serina and Foxy often found her a bit frightening with her fiery red hair, battle suit, and her twin lazaers. But it was worse when she was brooding. Sparky and Serina felt even worse than Foxy because they were human, and had grown up on a space station away from this kind of influence. Foxy had been as desensitized as Red, but was tamer. Foxy reminded Sparky of Azurie.

Red revved the engines up to full speed and they flew through space faster then Sparkie had ever imagined.

Azurie walked along the corridors of the Neantos. His mind was full of confusion. He never seemed to be able to travel too far from Charazan or he'd get dizzy. One thing that confused him was that there was no one in the hall with him. Where were they all? He walked past an open door. Suddenly hands grabbed him, covering his mouth, and dragged him in through the door way. The door slid closed leaving the room in darkness. He was thrown to the floor. Even with his dulled senses he knew there was a great number of presences in this room, and Charazan wasn't one of them. Azurie struggled to his feet to be pushed down again. He couldn't see a thing. Hands were every where holding him. He caught a hint of silver flashing before he was stabbed repeatedly in the abdomen with a long slender knife with a jagged edge. The hands over his mouth stifled any cries. He struggled to free him self but his captives just laughed. They were female laughs- Familiar ones.

"Thet should gat Cherezen's ettantion. Now, bring him." A voice with an accent that he couldn't quite place ordered. The hands lifted him, non to gently, and carted him, bleeding, further into the darkness and placed him on a table. They released their grip on his mouth. Azurie moaned as more hands slid under his shirt, and down into his stab wounds, playing with his insides. That much pain was almost more then he could bear. This entire thing had happened before. Not to him, he had seen it. But he couldn't think where or when.

"Who are you?" He asked feverishly. He was sweating trying to conceal his pain. He couldn't see through the darkness. He could only feel and hear. The voices laughed.

"You ramambar ma Ezze, surly. I'm tha one who killed your sista."

"Dixta?" His throat was dry. "I do remember you, Weis." He began to struggle again.

"Good. Than you'll elso ramamba tha promise I med to you beck under tha recing treck." He felt Weis' hand travel through his hair to lift his head up. Her breath was hot against his face. "Thet I'd elweys ba efta you, thet you couldn't run from ma for ava, Ezze. End now I'm going to kill you nice end slowlay, lova boy, just like with Dixta. Followed by Chezze." She hissed. "Whet'ch'e think of thet?" Weis bit his bottom lip hungrily, making it bleed. She sucked on it. Azurie felt too weak to struggle any more. He just moaned. He was loosing blood fast, and hadn't quite recovered from his wrists yet. He closed his eyes and attempted to contact Charazan. The dirty face of his captor appeared in his mind. One eye of the mousey psychopath doctor clenched shut surrounded by dark bruises from fist fights. The other open revealing the redness of the virus concocted by her self that was eating away at her mind. He had forgotten she was a telepath.

"Thet's anough of thet, lova boy. Chezze's coming to find you elrady. But for tha momant, you'r mine!"

Azurie opened his eyes in fright. The hands clamped his mouth shut. Weis was now proceading, blindly, to cut open his stomach.

Charazan skreamed. All the pirates around her stopped what they were doing and looked in her direction. Ginger and the rest of the speacial team gathered around her. They were in the recreation room.

"Mistress Charazan," Ginger asked concerned. "What's wrong?" Charazan turned suddenly pale. She staired strait past them into the air. Hiym shook her by the sholders.

"Wake up! What's going on? Why did you scream? It sounded like some one was trying to murder you!" Charazan looked at them like she had no idea who they were. Finally came the recognition.

"Not me. Not yet. Some one's murdering Azurie! I can feel his pain. She's torturing him, a Mousite is trying to bring me out in the open."

"Who?" Telissa leaned forward. Charazan closed her eyes trying to sence more.

"I don't know. I can't reach him any more! We've got to hurry." She stood up. "Arm your selves girls. " She addressed her group. "We're going on a rescue mission."

Azurie lay on the table in a state of shock. He could no longer feel any pain. He had retreated to far for that. But on the out side his fur was pricking up with sweat, his muscles had contracted, his eyes had rolled back into his head, and he was bleeding quite badly. Weis, on the other hand, was grinning to her self. She didn't need the light to see. She was one with the darkness. She was thorouly enjoying her self. She was examining some particular parts of Azurie's anatomy when the door was flung open and the light turned on. Charazan stood with her girls in full battle armor. From where she was standing, she could see a swerling cloud like thick smog, blocking out any light. Some how she knew both her true mate and his captive, were in that vulgar pollution, waiting for her.

"Gass what lova boy," Weis said casually to Azurie, never stopping the vivisection. "Efta I'm done hare, I gat to daliva you to Mista Ceufex. I wonda whet ha'll do to ye. Whet ava it is, I know it wont ba plasent." Azurie whispered quietly. Wies bent down to hear him. "Whet wes thet?"

He whispered again.

"Whet? I cen't hare ye."

She leant down too close to escape when Azurie grabbed her by the coller and threw her against the wall.

"I said," He rasped. "'You have no power over me or my assosiates.' You're trapped Wies, and by the power of the official Dogma, I announce you under arrest for violation of that dognma. Attempted murder or a Hunter First Class."

Weis watched him stand up, spashing blood every where, then burst out laughing. Azurie nearly passed out with the effort of standing up.

"Pratty lem spach, avan of ye Ezze." She snickered. "It's incorract for a few raysons. I hev quite e lot of powa ova yew. End you're woman out thare. Yas thay're out thare trying to breck in through my derk berria. Cen't you hare tham? I cen. Poor Chezze's dasprat. Too bed you won't ba hare whan sha does menege to breck in."

"What are you talking about?" Weis stood up. Her eye lids dropped slyly. "There's no way out of this ship undetected Weis. And the girls would'nt let me leave even if I wanted to." Weis laughed again.

"Undatactad you sey! He!" She stepped right up to him. "How do you axpact I got on boerd than!" She threw up her arms and the dark wall around them reached forward, seized him, and pulled him in.

On the out side Charazan and her girls were beating at the wall with sticks, and shooting the wall with lazer, but nothing worked. It was a swerling impeneretrable mass. Suddenly there was a change in the fog. A lazer went through it and blasted a hole in the wall infront of them. The fog became lighter and withing seconds was nothing but a swerling dissapearing mist. As the last of it vanished into thin air the mind link was severed. Charazan ran forward into the open space. There was nothing but a bloody table and a bloody knife in a puddle of blood. She knelt down in disbeliefe and just staired.


End file.
